Arisa Chiaki
Arisa Chiaki (千明 ありさ, Chiaki Arisa) is an exchange student from Nagano who attended Teikō Junior High at her first stay in Tokyo. She is now the Manager and Strategist of Seirin’s boys’ basketball club and an acquaintance of the Generation of Miracles and Tetsuya Kuroko. Appearance Arisa’s white skin is paler than most of the other characters, caused by her dislike for the sun and her mostly long-armed clothes. Arisa is very chubby, short and unathletic. Back in Teikō, she was usually seen with a ponytail. Now she wears her hair open and a little bit shorter. Also, since her last year of middle school she wears glasses. Usually she’s seen in the Seirin uniform; sometimes she wears casual clothes outside of school activities. Another remarkable accessory of her is her heart necklace she got from Aomine. According to Momoi, she has a "good" B-cup. Personality At the first glance, Arisa appears as if she had a quiet but strong personality, which she has only in some parts. Her self-confidence is not the best which comes, among other things, from her overweight, through which, in her childhood, she has always been excluded and teased by others. In Teikō, she also got bullied a few times but it was much better than in her village in Nagano. Arisa does not have many (good) friends, which is also because she is bad at talking or going to other people. However, she does not want a hundred friends who secretly talk about her or make fun of her, which is why she is very satisfied with what she has. Also just getting buns from the baker or going shopping are often a challenge, because outside of home or the school, Arisa stutters sometimes and is not quite sure what she actually wants to say. She always felt as if other people, be it schoolmates or others, looked down on her, although that was perhaps not their intention. She is more resentful and does not forget embarrassing events so quickly, even if they are years in the past. It is even more embarrassing for her, when someone speaks about such moments. Her character around friends and confidants is rather clingy and cheerful, and also she is not too shy to make perverted jokes. Also a very annoying feature of her is her constant cleverness, which seems arrogant and bigheaded to many people.. All in all, however, she is a fighter who tries to get on with life, even if she pushes herself a lot and makes herself smaller and smaller than she really is. WORKING Background Here you insert facts about the character's past. Story Here you insert facts about your character during the series. Skills Here you insert the player's skills, ex: shooting, defensive, power, etc. Relationships (Insert name of the person with relationship) State what kind of relationship character has to this person Trivia *(Here you insert the facts about the player, like how you learned to create it.) Category:DRAFT